Legends:Duelo em Kamino
O duelo em Kamino foi um confronto acontecido com o Cavaleiro Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi e o caçador de recompensas Jango Fett, no planeta de Kamino durante a investigação de Kenobi, a respeito deste planeta, e do caçador de recompensas, o qual ele duelara alguns momentos após chegar ao planeta. Durante a investigação do Cavaleiro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi para descobrir quem era o caçador de recompensas, que Zam Wessell - outra caçadora de recompensas - havia mencionado para Kenobi (para quem ela trabalhava) e seu aprendiz Anakin Skywalker, quando estavam em Coruscant, enquanto ela agonizava, pouco antes de morrer. Kenobi acabou descobrindo um sistema desconhecido chamado Kamino. Ao chegar lá, ele descobriu um pedido feito por Zaifo-Vias há alguns anos e acabou encontrando o caçador o qual procurava, e o qual deu origens aos clones do exército pedido. Ele acabou suspeitando sobre esse caçadora de recompensas (Jango Fett), e acabou sabendo que era o qual estava seguindo desde que saiu de Coruscant, depois disso, ele se comunicou com os Mestres Jedi Yoda e Mace Windu. O encontro thumb|left|281px|Mestre Obi Wan Kenobi, conhecendo Jango Fett.Quando Kenobi foi a Kamino, descobriu o pedido feito por Zaifo-Vias, tendo sua fonte pelo Primeiro Ministro de Kamino, soube também do caçador de recompensas que deu origem aos clones, e que não sabia que era o caçador de recompensas procurado por ele desde que saiu de Coruscant. Depois de ver o exército de clones que estava em ótimas condições e em perfeita qualidade, soube de Jango, ele pediu ao ministro para poder vê-lo pessoalmente, Taun We levou Kenobi até a residência de Jango e Boba Fett, seu filho inalterado, lá, eles se 'conheceram' e Kenobi fez poucas perguntas a Jango. Só oque descobriu que ele trabalhara para "um homem chamado Darth Tyrannus". O duelo Ao Jango e Boba carregarem a carga em sua nave, Escravo I, para partir de Kamino, Kenobi vai para a plataforma de desembarque para impedir Jango, Boba é alertado por sua presença e entra na nave. Jango, com seu colete, seu jetpack e suas pistolas gêmeas WESTAR-34, atira em Kenobi por ser alertado ao sabre de luz do jedi ser acendido, Jango abriu fogo sobre o jedi. Como Kenobi havia desviado do fogo desintegrador de Jango, o caçador de recompensas acendeu seu jetpack e escondeu-se em cima de um aparelho de iluminação. Sem o conhecimento de Kenobi, Jango disparou mísseis da jetpack no jedi, que explodiu na proximidades, fazendo com que Kenobi perdesse o seu sabre de luz. Dentro da cabine da Escrevo I, Boba ativou canhões pesados dinamitadores gêmeos da nave e disparou em direção a Kenobi. Os disparos atingiram próximo, e Kenobi foi jogado para trás, através da plataforma. Jango ressurgiu a partir da fixação e vôou em direção a Kenobi, que saltou e chutou Fett, batendo o caçador de recompensas para o chão, e fazendo-o perder os seus dois blasters. Jango, usando seu lançador whipcord para agarrar Kenobi. Como os dois entraram em combate corpo-a-lado, Jango tentou agarrar o jedi. Com um chute rápido no capacete do caçador de recompensas, Jango foi forçado a liberar Kenobi. Após recuperar a seus pés, Fett se levantou e cabeça-interrompeu em Kenobi com seu capacete, fazendo Kenobi cair de volta para a plataforma. O jedi notou seu sabre de luz perto da borda da plataforma e tentou liga-lo. Jango atirou seu lançador whipcord no Jedi, e no cabo enrolado a mão estendida do jedi e puxou-o para longe de seu sabre de luz, arrastando-o do outro lado da plataforma. thumb|"O Duelo de Kamino" de Kenobi e Jango Kenobi emaranhou-se a whipcord em torno de um aparelho de iluminação, fazendo Jango bater na plataforma. O jetpack foi libertado de sua armadura e explodiu nas proximidades. Levantando-se, o caçador de recompensas agarrou um de seus blasters caído e disparou contra Kenobi, que estava correndo em direção a Jango. Kenobi e Jango estavam chutados para fora da plataforma, e então Jango percebeu que ele ainda estava ligado ao whipcord em torno de suas mãos. Kenobi foi virado para o lado da plataforma e deslizou em direção a Jango. Boba assiste o duelo entre seu pai e Kenobi. thumb|left|Boba atirando na Escravo I para ajudar seu pai. Desesperado para salvar sua vida, Jango ativou uma série de voltas ferramentas em seu braço e cravou-os na plataforma para desacelerar sua queda. Kenobi, no entanto, Jango deslizou passado e fora ao longo da borda da plataforma, onde ele pendia, realizada pelo whipcord. Como as ferramentas usadas de Jango estavam falhando devido ao peso adicional, Jango lançou o whipcord, fazendo com que Kenobi caísse a queda livre em direção ao oceano. Usando o Chute da Força, Kenobi conseguiu jogar o cabo e colocou-o em uma estrutura abaixo da plataforma. Depois de se certificar de que o Jedi estava longe de ser visto, Jango usou suas ferramentas de luta para rastejar de volta para o topo da plataforma. Enquanto isso, Obi-Wan capotou em uma rampa e reentrou na cidade para acompanhar a Jango, que era de embarque a Escarvo I. Kenobi ressurgiu para a plataforma e recuperou rapidamente seu sabre de luz. Ambos Fetts, no entanto, estavam a bordo da Escarvo I, que agora estava levantando, e Kenobi jogou nela um farol homing para o lado do casco da nave. Perseguição thumb|Jango e Boba na Escravo I atirando em Kenobi em seu caça. Quando Jango entra na Escravo I para escapar, Obi Wan decide persegui-lo com seu caça, para ver onde ele ia. Jango acaba percebendo então decide dar um basta, ele pega Obi Wan por trás e atira a vontade a lasers e rajadas sônicas. Jango atira a vontade em Kenobi, e depois lançou um míssil nele, mas R4-P17 ajudou a confundir o míssil e acabou acertando um cometa, fazendo com que Jango pensasse que Kenobi tivesse morrido. Aparições *''Star Wars: Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''Bloodlines'' Aparições não canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Notas e referências Categoria:Batalhas da Crise Separatista Categoria:Duelos